


Oral Exam

by whiteleander



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, filthy sexual intercourse in the men's toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intermediate English speaking exam with an incredibly hot and filthy Mr Hiddleston as the interlocutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, instead of doing actual revision for my language exam I came up with this. I was wondering what it would be like to have Hiddles as the examiner, and my mind wandered to a filthy place... 
> 
> Anyway, I tried to write it as Tom/Reader type of fic, so I avoided naming the female character.
> 
> Aaaand, I hope some of you will eventually like it ^^

No matter how much I revised, and no matter how many times I'd been praised for my English language skills, I just never truly felt comfortable at any exams I had. I was so nervous and anxious all day, and the writing and listening parts were so absolutely exhausting that I thought my brain had just melted completely by the time I got to the speaking part of the exam.

Students usually take the oral exam in couples, since there are certain tasks which ought to be done in pairs, but I was actually very much relieved when I learned that there would be no pair for me. I generally preferred working by myself and somehow doing all the pair work with the interlocutor appealed more to me than working with another examinee who was on the edge of a nervous breakdown and basically scared to death. I always felt responsible for people when they seemed to have a rough moment, I just couldn't stand watching them suffer when I wasn't able to help them.

I tried to calm down as I slowly approached the room where the exam took place. I was the very last examinee, which made me a bit nervous. I guessed the examiners must have had enough of the day-long procedure for now; I didn't know if they were going to be very fast and kind to me, or the exact opposite because they had already lost their patience with other students. Anyway, it was time to go in, and I really wanted to be done with the whole thing so I gathered all my courage and opened the door.

I had mentally prepared for every worst case scenario I could just think of, but not in my wildest dreams did I expect my examiner to be so… _hot_.

“Good afternoon, my darling! Please, sit down,” he prompted after he had stood up to welcome me. It was like my bones evaporated completely in my legs, they were trembling like jelly on a plate. I cleared my throat before I closed the door, and headed to take a seat.

“Your name is…?” Genuine interest sparkled in his baby-blue eyes, they were glowing like the purest shade of endless skies. My mind went blank, I got sucked out of my body into those deep-set blues and there was nothing else, I felt like my whole being disappeared in a neverending ocean. However, I had to remind myself of where I was; at an exam to be precise, and I needed to get good scores, so I tried to pull myself together and started spelling my name. I was halfway through it when his hand got my attention  whilst he was writing, and I nearly misspelled my surname whilst admiring his perfect pale skin and unbelievably long fingers. It was like they were made to dance on the keys of a piano, but however artsy they looked, I couldn't stop myself from having _dirty thoughts_ in addition. My mouth went wet and I felt an unbearable aching in my core as I pictured his beautifully shaped fingers getting deeper and deeper in my—

“...is that it?” First I had no idea what he had been talking about, but when I heard him say my full name, just to be sure he hadn't misheard or mistyped it previously, I swear something just snapped in me. The way his lips moved as he pronounced my name, and that Kashmir voice he had just caressed my eardrums. I wanted him to say my name over and over again.

_Come on, girl… Just concentrate, for heavens sake!_

Minutes went by as we went through all the tasks, and I tried not to pay attention to the other examiner who was sitting in a corner a few metres away and took notes about everything I said. It made me slightly angry, because I didn't like being evaluated, although the gorgeous man sitting in front of me drew my attention most of the time.

We had talked about my background, it was just a little warmup before getting started with the more serious exam tasks. I was determined to do my best, as usual, and just be myself, but however calm and relaxed I was I just couldn't stop my eyes from wandering around his body from time to time.

I loved his slightly wavy locks on his head, his hair colour varied from ginger to liquid gold and pale brown. His nose was long and straight, as perfect as a sculptor’s fine masterpiece, and his mouth beneath was made for giving pleasure and being pleased.

I especially loved his cheekbones, but his whole face seemed flawless, and indeed, he appeared to be a perfect example of a man.

_Beautifully combined British genes._

I couldn't get enough of his features and I couldn't stop staring at him, which I was sure he noticed for he had been giving me countless naughty smiles after every filthy thought I played in my head.

“Now this is the end of your speaking exam. Thank you so much for your hard work, you can leave now. Have a nice weekend!”

Leave? I didn't want to leave, I wanted to pull him in a dark corner and kiss every inch of his magnificent body. If it had been just the two of us, I would've tried to be flirty with him, but with the other examiner who had been watching over us the whole time and happened to be a gorgeous lady I had no chance at all.

I said goodbye to both of them, and left the room before I did something embarrassing.

I didn't button my winter coat because I wanted to go to the toilet first, but when I was about to open the door I had to come to the conclusion that, in fact, it was closed. I didn't want to go back to the language school for the keys – I remembered the receptionist kindly explained to me that I could pick up the toilet keys any time I needed, but I ought to return them afterwards. I felt too lazy to walk down the corridor again, and I was about to leave when a familiar voice sounded from behind.

“Is there a problem?” I thought I would faint when that perfect specimen of an examiner appeared next to me. I got slightly shocked by how tall he was, I didn't notice it while we were sitting during the exam, and now he towered above me and I felt incredibly aroused.

“Umm… I just wanted to use the bathroom but it's not that urgent after all.”

Urgent? Not that _urgent_? You gotta be kidding me! No one ever picked up a guy  with such terrible line…

“Ehehe…” His giggles sounded like angels laughing but he sure as hell seemed to have a certain amount of naughtiness. “Well, I happen to have my own keys, they are to the men's bathroom though. You can use that if you'd like.”

_Am I dreaming? This got to be the best exam day of my life._

I nodded dumbly because I just couldn't quite find my voice. My whole body was shaking in anticipation as we were walking toward the men's toilet.

He opened the door, then stepped away a bit to let me go in first, like a proper gentleman. I expected him to close the door behind me and wait till I finished, but that never happened. Mr Tom Hiddleston, as I recalled his name, roughly shut the door, pushed me to the closest wall and sealed his soft lips to my trembling ones. I couldn't complain though, it was all I wanted the whole 25 minutes and 15 seconds of the speaking exam, but I just never imagined it could come true. Not with a man like him.

Tom didn't waste the time, he pressed his right hand to my left breast and massaged it fiercely, and I was so glad I hadn't buttoned my baggy winter coat. He had just begun touching and kissing me but I was already soaking wet and moaning mindlessly. The squelching sound of our perky kisses filled the room, I felt like I was gonna melt if he didn't take my coat off soon. Thank God, he did, and in an instant, he started unbuttoning my pale purple shirt as well, but sometimes it looked like he was gonna rip it off me.

His never stopping siege made me a bit shy, I hadn't even started doing anything particular to him but he was nearly in my panties. I wanted to say something, a silly joke, cry his name in my delirium but I could only return his kisses – he tasted like Earl Grey and tangerines – and I gently caressed the back of his neck.

 _Oh my goodness, this must be a dream,_ I nearly lost my mind as he begun touching me through my leggings, his palm was so large I couldn't believe a man like him could exist for real. He was perfect, quite a good kisser and  an experienced lover too, as it seemed. I just couldn't wait for him to—

“Mmm… You feel so warm and wet…” He was biting on my ears as he pulled my leggings a bit down and pressed his palm on me. He moaned in admiration for my lace undies, it seemed to turn him on more and I was really happy I had chosen this underwear for that day. I didn't have a boyfriend at the moment though, but I just loved wearing pretty lingerie since it made me feel much more confident.

I nearly screamed when he finally slid one of his long fingers between my throbbing folds, every nerve cried in pleasure as he put another finger inside me. First he was fingering me like mad, then he changed to a lazier pace and he started massaging my clit with a third finger. The orgasm hit me hard, I felt like shattering into a million pieces, I wanted him to stop before I lose my mind and my soul drops out of my body, but I also wanted him to continue it and fuck me senseless.

He took his fingers out of me and he licked the liquid of my excitement off them while I undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. I watched them falling on the tiles, I was mesmerised by his huge bulge that also appeared in the the process, and I bit my lower lip at the sight of his erection – it looked like his underwear was gonna get torn in any minute and his massive length gets finally free.

I felt Tom’s gaze on myself, I was sure he was studying every reaction on my face. Part of me wanted to look up at him and get lost in his perfect features again, but I also wanted to see his very much pretty-looking dick as well. It was like he made me wait on purpose, just to make me more and more frustrated with anticipation. I was about to yell at him or just grab his decently sized penis, when he pushed his underwear down and that precious member of his finally appeared.

I remember I gasped in admiration, it was so thick and big, I didn't know if it could really fit me in whole or not, but I wanted him to be inside me right away. I couldn't help I had to touch him in the first place though, I just had to make him bigger and warmer. I was also dying to suck him off, but his gentle voice drew my attention.

“You seem so small… You sure you can handle me?” First I was gonna crack up because he sounded so hilariously but then I locked eyes with him and I got blown away by his concern and tenderness. I showed him a cheeky smile in the corner of my mouth and nodded, at the same time I gently grabbed his lengthy cock and directed it to my wet opening.

He slowly entered me, I couldn't stop panting and he seemed to enjoy how tight I was. He filled me perfectly, like he was just made to be inside me, and I around him, and I nearly cried out in happiness. I had never felt like this with my previous partners.

His whole length sank in me, and none of us made a move for a few moments, he was eyeing me with a certain distress in his eyes – he was so afraid to cause me any pain. I put my hand on his cheek and caressed it to make him feel relieved. At the same time, he started moving his hips in a seducing rhythm, pecking noises filled the room as we were making love. I put my legs around his waist and he lifted me up and pushed me against the wall. Satisfied moans escaped my mouth as he could penetrate me more deeply in such position. Having seen I was completely comfortable with his massive rod, he started to thrust more frequently and a little more violently. It was hot where our bodies joined but feeling the cold tiles against my burning  skin made an interesting contrast. Nothing I could complain about though.

As he came closer to his release, our movements became rushed and more urgent, I thought he was gonna tear my insides he was thrusting so much and so deep, but I enjoyed every minute of it. When he was about to ejaculate I shoved him a bit away, so he pulled out of me, and I instantly knelt down and put his throbbing length in my mouth. Tom’s moans seemed to be louder than mine as I finished him off, but I guess licking him clean caused more joy to me than it did to him.

I didn't want to get his cock out of my mouth after he had finished and begun to shrink a little, he tasted so deliciously that I could lick his tremendous lollipop all day...

 

We were getting dressed in silence, I was actually nearly ready when Tom grabbed my chin and he kissed me softly. Most of my former boyfriends didn't fancy kissing me after I had sucked them, but Tom was different. I knew I could easily fall for him, and we clearly had a moment I didn't really want to end, and I partly got a little freaked out because of it. I didn't want to jump into a serious relationship just yet.

Tom leaned against the door to hear if there was anybody on the corridors before we stepped outside. He was about to open the door but I gave him a short kiss on his cheek, which he couldn't quite understand why he got. He seemed to be unable to read me, I could see it in his glistening eyes, and I had to admit I very much liked the fact that he couldn't actually understand me and it thrilled him to find out more about me.

“So…, Mr Hiddleston, do you think I did well on the _oral_ exam?” I knew I was being silly making such a joke in a situation like this, but I couldn't help myself. What's more, Tom seemed to like my humour and it made feel like I was the world champion in flirting and making dirty jokes.

“Ehehe, I'll make sure you get extra points.”

 

 


End file.
